


Marichat May: Milk

by Kinzichi



Series: MariChat May 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzichi/pseuds/Kinzichi
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir are attempting to have a normal movie night when an unexpected realization comes to Chat.





	Marichat May: Milk

When they became paris's super hero protectors Marinette dupain-cheng and Adrien agrest both took on, what felt like, the weight of the world. Sharing that weight with another person made it more bearable, but it was still tough for two young adults just trying to survive.  
The objective to keep their secret identities a secret, was becoming increasingly difficult due to the fact that the more they transformed the more attributes of their miraculous creature they aquired. Take for example Marinette, with her sunny disposition many believed summer to be her favorite season, but she has always loved all of them. Summer is good for popsicles hanging out with friends and cute swimsuits, Fall is perfect for cafe trips with friends and cute scarfs, Spring is great for flower buds and  pastels, and finally Winter, Marinette always found winter to be magical bringing sparkling snow, holiday cheer, and the coziest coats. Winter however has taken a more sinister turn since she has accepted the responsibility of being Ladybug. After interrogating Tikki, the little kwami revealed that sometimes the miraculous will influence it's holder with the attributes of it's patron animal. Therefore it was no surprise that she was becoming so cold and lethargic as ladybugs were known to hybernate. Naturally this infuriated Marinette to no end, but she couldn't help but wonder what sort of features Chat Noir had gained.

***

"Oh god!" Chat Noir exclamed grabbing his stomach and running for the bathroom attached to the living room.

"Chat! This is the third time tonight! Seriously if you want to go home we can watch the movie next week!" Marinette yelled to be heard through the closed bathroom door. She stood after pausing the movie and began to clean some of the mess they had made. Chat had insisted they have milk and cookies with their regular popcorn, and had gotten crumbs everywhere.

"No!" Chat's voice came muffled a little bit by the door. "Your parents won't be gone next week and we need surround sound for Jurassic Park!" He emerged from the restroom looking miserable.

"Chat what's up with your stomach anyway? I didn't think there was a bug going around." She asked picking up the empty milk glasses and walking them to the kitchen.

"I really don't know." He said with a frown following her after picking up their plates. "It's been happening on and off all year. I never used to have this problem."

"Hmm maybe it's a new allergy." She said. She turned on the sink and began to wash the leftover milk out of their glasses and froze suddenly with a ghasp.

"Princess? Princess what's wrong?"  Chat asked mildly alarmed.

"...Chat did you know that a lot of cats are lactose intolerant?" She asked.

Chat just tilted his head for a second until a look of horrible realization dawned on his face and his gaze flicked from Mari to the glasses in her hand.

"That's not Gouda."


End file.
